Am Ende des Ganges
by whathobertie
Summary: Am Ende des Ganges stand er in gleißendem Licht und wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte. Doch jemand sagt ihm, dass man immer etwas tun kann. Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft, Drama/Angst, keine Spoiler.


**TITEL:** Am Ende des Ganges**  
GENRE:** Drama/Angst**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Wilson**  
PAIRING:** Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 1.300**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Am Ende des Ganges stand er in gleißendem Licht und wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Doch jemand sagte ihm, dass man immer etwas tun kann.

* * *

Er ging auf ihn zu. Ganz am Ende des langen Ganges stand er. Die Schultern hängend, die Gestalt hager. Der Gang war grell. Überall drang viel zu viel Licht ein und er kniff die Augen zusammen, die davon so unendlich schmerzten. Nur noch ein paar Schritte. Er legte ihm eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter, doch er war kalt. "Was ist?", fragte er sanft.

Er drehte sich um, sah ihn ausdruckslos an und trotzdem vereinte sein Gesicht mehr als zwanzig verschiedene Emotionen. Angst, Hilflosigkeit, Sehnsucht. Und über allem: Trauer. Ein ganzes Meer an Gefühlen, das versuchte, sich hinter Ausdruckslosigkeit vor der Welt zu verstecken wie ein Kind vor einem Alptraum. "Er ist tot."

"Ach so." Seine Hand drückte beruhigend seine Schulter.

"Was jetzt?" Seine Stimme zitterte.

"Du machst weiter wie immer", antwortete er simpel.

"Das kann ich nicht." Seine Nase lief und er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht.

"Du weinst."

"Ich weiß."

"Warum?" Seine Stimme klang sachte und wie die beruhigenden Worte einer Mutter, die ihr Kind damit tröstet, dass dies nicht das Ende der Welt bedeutete.

"Weil es nichts anderes gibt, was ich noch tun kann."

"Man kann immer etwas tun."

"Was denn?", fragte er verzweifelt und er legte so viel Hoffnung in die Frage wie noch nie zuvor in irgendeine.

"Weitermachen. Man kann immer weitermachen."

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und ließ seine Augen dabei nicht von ihm ab. Tränen liefen ihm über beide Wangen und vereinten sich an seinem Kinn, wo sie kurz innehielten, bevor sie wie in Zeitlupe auf den Boden tropften. Er sah ihnen hinterher. "Ich kann nicht mehr weitermachen", sagte er leise. Seine Stimme erstickte fast an all der Trauer und den Tränen.

"Ich weiß, dass du es kannst." Seine Stimme klang wie Honig, der einen rauen Stein überzog und ihn sanft und weich erscheinen ließ. Ermunternd berührte sein Zeigefinger den Oberarm seines Gegenübers. Nur kurz, aber lang genug.

"Warum?", fragte er atemlos.

"Weil ich dich kenne", versicherte er.

"Jetzt ist alles anders." Er schaute betreten auf die kleine Pfütze hinunter, die sich aus seinen Tränen gebildet hatte.

"Du bist stark."

"Ich fühle mich so schwach wie noch nie."

"Das geht vorbei."

"Und wenn nicht?"

Er lächelte. "Glaub mir einfach."

Er nickte schwach und zwang seinen Blick wieder nach oben. "Wird es irgendwann aufhören weh zu tun?"

"Nein, nie", sagte er ehrlich. "Aber es wird weniger weh tun. Irgendwann."

Seine Augen waren schwer und drohten jeden Moment zuzufallen. "Danke." Er blinzelte heftig. "Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist."

Er nickte und spürte ein wohliges Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. "Kanntest du ihn gut?", fragte er beiläufig.

Sein Blick war der herzzerreißendste, den er je gesehen hatte. "Er war mein bester Freund."

Perplex zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und drehte sich zur Glasscheibe um. Durch die sich sachte hin und her bewegenden Jalousien sah er sich selbst in einem Bett liegen. Steif. Regungslos. Leblos. Er stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und merkte, wie die Angst in seine Gesichtszüge kroch. Abwehrend hielt er sich die Arme vor den Körper.

Er sah ihm überrascht hinterher. "Was ist denn?"

Seine Füße bewegten sich unkontrolliert unter seinem Körper und er stolperte noch weiter nach hinten. "Ich muss los", kam seine gepresste Antwort hervor. Die Angst verengte seine Brust, stieg von unten nach oben, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam.

"Geh nicht", rief er verzweifelt.

Er wollte ihm antworten, doch nichts drang mehr aus seinem Hals. Nicht einmal ein leises Krächzen. Er drehte sich um und rannte davon. Der Gang war immer noch von gleißendem, weißen Licht erfüllt und seine Augen schmerzten so sehr, dass er sie sich zuhalten musste. Er versuchte zu schreien, doch immer noch kam kein Laut aus seinem Hals. Sein Körper schrie inzwischen für ihn. Alles tat weh. Verzweifelt versuchte er Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen, doch je mehr er es versuchte, desto mehr schnürte sich seine Kehle nur zu. Kalt. Es wurde eiskalt. Seine Beine gaben nach. Der Körper folgte ihnen nach unten und er fiel. Unendlich tief.

Stille.

Schmerz.

Viel Schmerz.

Ganz viel Schmerz.

Ein Piepsen.

Ein aufgeregtes Piepsen.

Er nahm die Hände von seinen Augen, hielt sie aber weiterhin geschlossen. Das grelle Licht um ihn herum verschwand. Es wurde dunkler. Seine Augen taten nicht mehr so weh, aber sein Körper schrie immer noch. Noch mehr Geräusche. Schritte. Stimmen. Er zwang seine Augen, sich zu öffnen, und nahm alles nur verschwommen wahr. Ein Gesicht tauchte vor ihm auf und wurde nach ein paar Momenten immer deutlicher. Er starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Er wollte seinen Namen sagen. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm und es fühlte sich so unendlich gut an.

"Versuch nicht zu sprechen. Du bist intubiert. Ich nehme den Schlauch raus, okay. Keine Panik." Seine Hand strich sanft über den eiskalten Arm.

Keine Panik. Die Worte wiederholten sich immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf. Keine Panik. Er spürte, wie Wilsons warme Finger den Schlauch entfernten. Mit einem heftigen Husten drang wieder Luft ins seine Lungen und er schloss völlig erschöpft die Augen. Die warme Hand legte sich kurz auf seine Stirn. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er kaum hörbar und hustete wieder. Er fühlte sich völlig verwirrt und hatte immer noch Angst, die seinen Körper durchfuhr und erzittern ließ. Die warme Hand war wieder an seinem Arm und linderte den Schmerz und all die Angst etwas.

Wilsons braune Augen sahen ihn besorgt an. "Du warst im Koma. Erinnerst du dich?"

Er suchte in seinem Kopf nach dazugehörigen Informationen und fand nichts. Die warme Hand drückte seinen Arm sanft und in diesem Moment wollte er ihm einfach nur sagen, wie froh er war, dass er da war. Doch sein Hirn suchte weiter verzweifelt nach einer Antwort. Nach irgendeiner Information. Bein. Es war das einzige Wort, das ihm einfiel. Bein. "Bein", brachte er lautlos hervor. Als er das Wort aussprach, durchfuhr ein zuckender Schmerz aus seinem rechten Oberschenkel seinen ganzen Körper.

Wilson nickte und strich ihm wieder über die Stirn. Schweißtropfen benetzten seine Finger. "Du bist verwirrt. Keine Angst. Alles ist gut gelaufen. Hast du Schmerzen?"

Er nickte stumm.

"Wo?", fragte er fürsorglich.

"Überall." Er überlegte. "Das Bein ist schlimm."

"Ich werde dein Morphin erhöhen." Wilson drückte ein paar Tasten.

"Was ist passiert, Wilson?"

Wilson sah ihn alarmiert an. "Du kannst dich nicht erinnern?"

Sein Gehirn war durchflutet von Erinnerungen. Hell erleuchtet. "Doch, aber—" Er sah Wilson ängstlich an. "Mein Bein fühlt sich komisch an."

"Was meinst du?"

"Ich weiß nicht."

"Du hattest einen Muskelinfarkt."

"Ich weiß. Das meine ich nicht."

Wilson starrte ihn unsicher an.

"Was ist passiert, Wilson?", fragte er wieder. Diesmal noch verhaltener.

Er zögerte. Eine Sekunde, zwei Sekunden. "Sie haben operiert." Seine Stimme zitterte.

Er schlug mit der Faust gegen die Matratze. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht. Sie sprachen von Wut, Trauer und Enttäuschung gleichzeitig. "Ich habe nein gesagt", brachte er zwischen ihnen und den unglaublichen Schmerzen hervor.

"Ich weiß." Eine Träne lief ihm übers Gesicht und tropfte an seinem Kinn nach unten auf die Bettdecke. "Du wärst sonst gestorben."

"Haben sie—?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Muskelgewebe."

Ein weiterer, stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper und ihm wurde schlecht. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Wilson. Es tut so weh." Seine Augen schrieen den Schmerz förmlich heraus.

Wilson konnte es laut und deutlich hören. Er schaute ihn so eindringlich an, dass es ihm schon fast selbst weh tat. Seine Stimme war sanft, doch jedes Wort verließ mit so viel Bestimmung seinen Mund, dass er hoffte, mit jedem einzelnen davon etwas ändern zu können. "Du musst weitermachen." Seine warme Hand drückte seinen kalten Arm.

**ENDE**


End file.
